My Flower
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Love. There are some who think that it doesn't exist, but there are others who believe it can happen in an instant; in the blink of an eye. True love at first sight is rare, but it does happen, and when it does it is nothing short of magical. EzioxOC


Hello my lovelies~ Look what I pulled out of nowhere! Stuck in the darkness that could only be my word documents I found this beautiful thing! It only needed some tweaking and a few more paragraphs and bam! Story finished so my fans won't be mad for no updates! Hopefully this'll work, cause if it doesn't I don't know what I'm going to do. Be prepared that this is the SADDEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. Those last paragraphs were hard because I couldn't see past my own tears! But read, review and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Love.

There are some who think that it doesn't exist, but there are others who believe it can happen in an instant; in the blink of an eye. True love at first sight is rare, but it does happen, and when it does it is nothing short of _magical_.

Entering the workshop of the famed Leonardo Da Vinci, Ezio Auditore heard nothing. He heard nothing of his friend babbling strange words into his ears and he failed to notice the hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly back and forth. His feet were planted firmly on the wood floor beneath him and the breeze from an open window sent him an aroma of honey and strawberries. It was as if the world around him stopped, even if only for a moment. Because in that moment he was stunned, speechless, and taken back by the sight before him.

"Ezio, my friend. Snap out of it! I wish to introduce you to someone, a new friend of mine. She is-"

_"Bello..."_ The word left his scarred lips in a haunting airy whisper. He did not mean to say it, and so openly none the less. But he could find no other word to describe the tiny flower in his strong gaze. Hearing a faint chuckling from Leonardo, he still stared in the corner of the workshop, begging silently for her to turn around so he may see once again her true beauty.

"Indeed, but she has a name you know. Aria, please come here, I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine." Leonardo's voice echoed throughout the small room and to the young girl sitting in a chair, painting away on the slightly colored easel, creating a beautiful picture. Not as beautiful as herself, but nice enough the Assassin thought to himself.

She rose gracefully, her dark braided hair falling to her knees and a smile as warm as the sun itself shining on her face. Walking over to the two men, she waited patiently for Leonardo to speak again, her hands intertwined in front of her midsection and her smile never faltering.

"Aria, this is my friend Ezio Auditore. Ezio, this is my new apprentice, Aria." Reaching out slightly, Ezio held his hand with his palm facing up, his eyes glued to her own honey colored ones. She looked at his hand as though it was about to eat her alive, but out of respect for Leonardo she placed her own in his gently. Bringing it up to his lips, Ezio kissed the top slightly, never letting his eyes stray from hers.

Releasing her, she took a small step back, red tinting her cheeks in an embarrassed manner. She seemed to be a girl of few words and rather shy he noted. The way she held her head down, trying to disguise the blush, enabled a small bit of pride to emanate throughout Ezio. "Dear Aria, you get flustered so easily! If it would make you feel better you may retreat back to your little corner until I have something for you to do."

"It was a pleasure meeting you _signore._" Giving another smile, she quickly turned from him and walked back to her corner, picking her brush once more and painting in delicate strokes.

"Leonardo, come walk with me for a few moments. I have things that need to be discussed." Ezio headed for the door and Leonardo followed closely behind, yelling back to the small flower hidden in the room. "Aria, I am going for a small walk with Ezio. We will be back shortly. Is there anything that you need while we are out?" A small hmm emitted from the girl and they took it as their sign to go, as well as she needed nothing from the bustling town.

As they strolled casually along the streets of _Venezia_, Ezio wondered freely, taking in everything the city had to offer. "Tell me about the girl Leonardo. She was not there the last time I visited. Who is she?"

"For only seeing her for five minutes you are very interested my friend. But you are quite the womanizer." Leonardo joked, taking a glance and adjusting his red hat slightly for the wind was blowing a soft breeze past them.

"No, this is different. The courtesans are nothing more than helping to relieve stress and pent up frustrations, but that girl. Something about her makes me want to ignore everything in the world and focus only on her."

Giving a laugh Leonardo turned down a small ally way, Ezio following him closely in case of a sudden attack from the rambunctious guards. "This is where I found her." Leonardo pointed to a spot next to an old broken down crate. "She was on the ground, crying and hugging her knees to herself. Her parents perished in a fire and she had been living on the streets, but Ezio. She is smart, a genius! I couldn't comprehend the sketches she had drawn in the dirt out of boredom! Such things she did in so little time, imagine what she could do in a few days! Imagine what she could do in a few years if she was properly educated!"

Ezio smiled slightly at Leonardo's interest in this girl, but it was not as great as his own. Even now he found himself thinking about her. Her honey eyes and soft supple skin that he longed to touch again, even if it was just a slight brush from passing by. Round cheeks and plump pink lips mesmerized him.

"Tell me more Leonardo. Tell me everything you know." He urged, happy that the results were as he wished. This girl, he doesn't know what it is about her. Her eyes, her skin, that smile, even the way she smelled was like heaven to him. He couldn't get enough of it, get enough of her.

"Her name is Aria and she is possibly the smartest person I know of. I can talk to her about the most complicated things and she understands them so easily. I do not know where her education is from and she refuses to tell me. I often wonder if she is educated at all. She loves to paint and is usually very quiet. When I found her she was homeless and poor, disgusted by herself. She asked for a home and in return she would work for me, doing whatever she could. After consideration I agreed, thinking that her vast knowledge could help me one day. She has been with me ever since." Leonardo finished, walking back toward the shop.

"You don't know very much about her then. That is alright though. That only means that I can discover more on my own." Ezio smiled at the thought of spending time with Aria, but also he did not want to frighten her away by his strange actions, nor have her fearful of his occupation.

"Come Leonardo, I have nothing to do at this moment and if I'm not mistaken, I left a codex page on your table." In excitement, they walked back toward the workshop. Opening the door they found a sight that was very intriguing and a bit amusing.

Removing herself from her painting corner, Aria was now pacing around the room, holding a parchment in her hands and staring at it like it was death itself. "Hmmm, maybe I should move this letter here? No, that won't work, that's all wrong. Maybe this phrase with this one?" She mumbled to herself, pursing her lips slightly and her misfortune of not being able to decipher something so simple to Leonardo.

Ezio saw Leonardo begin walking toward the girl, but a hand shot out quickly to stop him. She was oblivious to the world and her trouble would give him the perfect opportunity to speak with her. Getting the idea of what Ezio wanted, Leonardo took a step back and outstretched his arm, telling Ezio to go ahead and grab her attention.

"Oh wait! That was right...I should move this letter here and that letter there for every fourth word to make the phrases complete." She mumbled, bringing and hand up to her chin in thought while her lips pursed out once more.

Ezio sauntered over to her now still state and leaned his head over her shoulder. Breathing in slightly he caught her scent of honey and strawberries once again before speaking. "_Bello,_ what are you doing?"

Aria jumped slightly while a small gasp left her lips. Spinning around quickly, her face heated up again at seeing him. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch your things!" Walking past him she placed the page back down on the table, ashamed of touching something that wasn't hers in the first place.

"Ah _bello,_ there is no worry. Do not be so sad. I am grateful that you tried, I need these decoded so I will accept all the help that I can get." Ezio walked over to her and gave her a smile, trying to reassure that she had done nothing remotely wrong.

"_Grazie, _Ezio."

* * *

Months passed and the Assassin made frequent trips to Leonardo and Aria, even when there was nothing needed. He found out many things about her that brought a smile to his face. She was not a morning person as he had found out the hard way. Her favorite foods were fruit and she enjoyed tinkering with things alongside Leonardo, and as Leonardo said before, her intelligence was astonishing.

"Tell me _bello,_ would you consider walking with me?" Ezio strolled over to his little flower, hiding away in the corner and painting away. In the months that had passed she had become more comfortable around the tall Assassin, but her shyness was still at a high and very clear to him. She did well to calm her shaking when he got too close, but never has she made a move to push him away.

"I will consider it on one condition." She removed a cloth from her lap and put the brush in a small pail of water, patting at her dress and ridding it of dust. "I will go if you tell me why you have the need to call me _bello_, all the time." Turning around, she gasped when his rough hand placed itself on her cheek softly, his thumb brushing over a small scar that resided under her right eye.

"Is there any harm in saying what is true?"

Eyes widened and she moved away from his hand slightly, her head hanging down low. She seemed sad all of a sudden and Ezio felt guilt swell up within him. Was it something he said that made her feel this way?

"Ezio, you are truly a kind person. One like dear Leonardo, but I haven't even told him of my past life. It has been bottled up inside me for so many years that I feel as though I'm about to burst." A solemn tear slid down her face and landed on the dirtied floor below, staining it's wood for only a moment before disappearing completely.

"_Bello_, if you wish to talk, I am here." What had this girl gone through? She was such a kind spirit, but her spirit seemed to be shattering right before him. Her once bright eyes now dulled with water, and her cheerful smile turned down with sadness.

"Walk with me Ezio. I will tell you about my past, if you are willing to listen." Of course he would listen; he would go to the ends of the earth for her and not ask any questions. He felt an unusual protection for her, and he has shown it more than once. Reaching out his hand to her, she hesitated the same as when they first met, but none the less she put her own in his, their fingers intertwining as they walked out of the workshop.

"I will be back later Leonardo; I wish to speak with Ezio for a while." Leonardo gave a small nod to her, never looking up from his work and the two people exited, becoming among the people on the streets.

"What happen to you _bello?_ What saddened you to the point of tears?" Ezio felt her grip tighten slightly before releasing, as if she were preparing how to tell him her story.

"I was born to a poor family, unplanned and seen as a burden to them. My mother, she was gorgeous and I loved her dearly. But her personality turned her sour and my birth tainted her fine body. My father, seeing her displeasure, blamed me for my mother's sadness and depression." Another tear made its way down Aria cheeks and she quickly wiped it away, the memories almost too much for her to handle. Memories she had locked away for years suddenly came flooding back to her and it was so much.

"My father took it upon himself to punish me...every day for years he would yell, beat, and make me feel as though I had done so many things wrong. One day he finally had enough. He woke me from bed and grabbed my arms, dragging me through the streets like I was nothing more than trash. He beat me and then left me there. I tried to follow him but the streets filled with so many people, so suddenly, and I wasn't able the catch up."

Ezio felt horrible on the inside. She was born into a family that didn't appreciate her, didn't appreciate her natural intelligence, and didn't appreciate the fact that she was created by them. It sickened him to know how cruelly she was treated. But she wasn't finished, her hand tightened around his more as they turned into an ally, the same ally Leonardo took him to the day they met.

"I saw smoke coming, rising above the rooftops, the people gasping and murmuring at the 'accident'. I knew what happened and I felt as though I failed. I failed at being a daughter; I failed at gaining my parents love. This is where I came back too, distraught and cracked. It only took a few hours before a group of men found me. They broke me so many times and then left me there in the dirt. Weeks later a kind spirit found me and took me into his home. Leonardo."

"_Bello_-" He tried to comfort her but she jerked her hand away and stared down at the ground, her tears flowing freely from all the years of pent up frustration, pent up confusion, and love she never had. "I'm tired Ezio. So tired of being beat, of looked at like I'm trash! The people of this city knew my parents! They think that I'm the reason they set fire to our home! I'm so tired. So tired of being...me."

No, he could not take this. Knowing what she had gone through, he couldn't stand the thought and it made his stomach churn from anger. She was better than this. She was beautiful to him, a pure flower tainted in the most awful of ways. No, never again would she be degraded so much. Never again will she deem herself so unimportant. He would make her feel special, make her feel important, make her feel...wanted.

"Hey, now you listen to me Aria." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him, her forehead resting on his chest while his hands found their way to her back and the back of her head. She did not pull away though. She brought up her arms in front of her and let her years flow out in a steady stream.

"What was done to you was cruel, but you do not believe a word of it. Don't you believe the first word because it isn't true. None of what they said was true. Look at me _bello._" He brought the hand on her head to her chin and lifted it, looking down into her puffy red eyes, anger fueling within him all over again.

"You are beautiful. The most beautiful woman that I have had the pleasure of seeing in my life, and I will tell you that every day. I will make you feel important. I will make you feel wanted. I will make you feel _loved_."

"Love?" Her voice cracked and he brushed away the tears with his thumb, bringing her head closer until his lips met her forehead, lingering there forever. As though he was trying to suck all the bad, all the evil from her so she would be able to have happiness.

"Yes _bello_, love. I will love you for all I am worth, if you will accept it." She smiled a true smile that shone brightly in her dark thoughts. He made her smile and it felt good knowing he was able to.

"I do Ezio, I accept them. And I return them so much." Closing her eyes, she let a few more drops escape before leaning up, planting her lips on his in a soft manner. She tasted so nice. Salty from the tears but sweet at the same time. A flavor that was hers and hers alone.

He smiled and returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster, his hands gripped at her hips tightly for he felt like she was falling. Her kiss, once so full of life dulled into nothing as her head came back. Ezio held her tightly against him and looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head lolled back like she was asleep. He tapped her cheek softly, trying to see what was wrong.

"Aria? Come on _bello_ wake up! Please Aria!" Panic set in and he scooped her up into his arms, rushing out of the ally and to the nearest doctor he could find. Running he felt helpless, what was wrong with her? After pushing aside the crowd he saw the familiar mask and black clothes of the ones he visited regularly.

"_Signore!_ Please help her!" The doctor looked at her and quickly went to a door, motioning for him to bring her inside. He cleared off a bed and Ezio sat her down gently, watching the doctor do numerous things that he could not fathom.

"What happen to her!" The doctor screeched, placing his hand on her wrist and glancing at his watch.

"We were just talking and she fell unconscious. I don't know what caused it, it happened so fast. Can you help her_ signore_?" Ezio was on the edge, finally he had found someone that he truly cared about and then this happened.

"I don't know what to fix. It appears as though she had just fainted. Perhaps she has not been sleeping well? Her breathing is normal and her pulse is fine. I'd say she just needs a few days in bed. Take her home, make sure she rests and eats _signore_."

Ezio took a deep breath, calming down and once again scooping her up into his arms. He left the doctor florins and walked back to Leonardo's workshop, pushing the door open with his foot. "Leonardo! Come here!"

"Aria! What happened to her Ezio! Come; let us take her upstairs and into her room." Both men made their way up the stairs and Ezio sat her down on the bed, covering her up relieved when she grabbed the covers and pulled them to herself even more.

"We should let her rest Leonardo. She has had a long day." Ezio ushered his friend out of the room and he said that he needed to do a few things. But he did not; moments after leaving he found her window and snuck inside, lying down beside her and pulling her close. And he didn't plan on leaving until she woke up.

He would make her feel loved, he would make her feel wanted, and he would make her feel important. Waking up and knowing he was there was all he could do at the moment, but that's okay.

* * *

Aria figured out early what Ezios profession was, and he did little to hide it from her. Her intelligence shone like a light when discussing his outfit. Knives, smoke bombs, she knew exactly what he was, and to his surprise she was okay with it, she even found it a little exciting. But at the same time it worried her. To think that one day he wouldn't come back scared it greatly.

They lay together in her bed as the sun threatened to go behind the buildings, Leonardo quickly figured out the budding relationship, and Ezio kissed her cheek softly. His stubble scraped against her delicate skin and she let out a small laugh, making him smile.

"You are so beautiful Aria. So beautiful." He let his hand dance across her stomach while hers found his face, bringing it forward so she could kiss him. But she stopped, sitting up and looking down at her hands, and unsatisfied frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. For the past few weeks I have been losing feeling in my fingertips. I should probably go see a doctor about it." She mumbled, glancing over to Ezio to see his reaction. "Would you like for me to go with you?"

"If you like." She got up from the bed, reaching above her head and popping the stiff bones in her back. Ezio stared at her, smiling to himself at such fortune, how did he manage to find such a flower in this bouquet of a world. Also getting up from the bed, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She brought down her hands to the back of his head and smiled as his stubble once against scratched at her skin.

"Come on, let's go before Leonardo walks in and has a fit." They exited the workshop with Ezios hand around her waist, holding her to him protectively. As they approached the doctor he made a motion for them to come inside after she explained her reason for the visit.

"Alright, let's have a look then." Aria sat down on one of the beds with Ezio at her side, his hand rubbing up and down her back in a soothing manner. She was nervous about this and it concerned her of what the results may be.

The doctor sat in a chair in front of her, holding one of her hands with his own while the other held a sharp needle. "I'm going to give a slight poke, tell me if you feel anything." Poking the tip of her index finger she shook her head, not sensing anything.

"Okay then." The doctor poked harder but still she felt nothing. The doctor then pushed the needle in a little under half an inch and stared at her. Still she felt nothing. "Have you experienced this anywhere else on the body. Toes, legs, arms? Anywhere?" Removing the needle she shrugged her shoulders as he wiped it clean with a sterile cloth.

"I haven't really been paying attention _signore_."

"Well let's find out then. If I may?" The doctor motioned for her foot and she raised it up, allowing it to set on his knee. He poked her toe with the needle but even then she felt nothing. Again he poked harder, but it was the same as before. Nothing.

"Alright." The doctor murmured, taking a hold of her arm and poking in various spots. She winced slightly when he reached her shoulder and she gave a small smile, happy that she still had feeling somewhere.

"I assume you are the husband? This is the second time you've brought her to me." The doctor spoke out, making a heat rise to Aria tan cheeks. "From the way she is getting embarrassed I guessed right then?" A light chuckle left the doctor and he rose from his chair, giving Aria back her arm.

"No, I am not the husband, but I am a lover." Ezio also stood, his hand now resting on Arias shoulder and squeezing slightly, trying to reassure her.

"If I may _signore_. I would like to talk to you privately for a moment." Arias head shot up toward Ezio in worry and she stood abruptly, her hands finding their way to his chest and gripping the material softly.

"E-Ezio." She was scared now; the doctor must have bad news about her health. There was that same look in her eyes. Fear and sadness slowly started to consume her at the possibility of a bad condition.

"_Bello_, do not worry. This could be nothing, do not worry. I will be back in a few minutes." He leaned down and kissed her forehead slightly, while wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and holding her close. "Wait here." He regretfully released her and followed the doctor into a separate room, a new emotion dancing across his face.

"What is wrong with her _signore_? What is wrong with Aria?"

"I'm not sure. She appears to be acting fine but she is losing feeling in her body. I know not what to do for her or how to cure her. I'm not even sure this is a sickness we are talking about. It could just be a fluke of her body that causes it to lose feeling, even if it is permanent. She is in no danger I assure you though, but she has the possibility of losing feeling in several other parts of the body." The doctor finished with a sigh. Strange that he found a sickness, if that is what this is, that he was unable to cure.

"So she is in no danger then. She is alright?"

"As far as I know. If she develops anything new please let me know." Ezio left the doctor with Aria by his side. After telling her the news she seemed a little happier, but nothing exceptionally brighter was about her.

"Ah here we are." Ezio grabbed her hand and led her over to a small merchant tent. Flowers of all sorts filled her visions with erotic aromas and colors that she had never seen before.

"Welcome to my flower shop! How may I assist you _signore_?" The merchant was an elderly man, well into his seventies, but his smile was that of a young boy. So full of life and happy.

"I would like to purchase some flowers. Do you see any you like _bello_?" Ezio glanced down to the girl at his side, smiling when he followed her glued gaze to a small batch of flowers hanging from the top of the tent.

"I'll take those please. All of them." Ezio motioned for the white roses and the merchant took care in handing them to him. Once they were paid for, Ezio gave them to Aria, loving the way she smiled in joy. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and making that familiar heat come under his fingertips.

"You are so kind to me Ezio. Truly you are, what would I do without you?"

* * *

Aria lurched forward from her slumbering, clutching her stomach in a pricking pain. Quickly racing from the bed, and a sleeping Ezio, she hurried to a bucket that was located in the corner of the room specifically for this very purpose. Throwing her face into it, she vomited last night's supper.

"Mmmm, Aria? What's wrong _bello?_" Ezio, awoken from her sounds, rubbed his eyes slightly, trying to wake up so he could help his small flower. He walked over to her hunched form, running his hand along her back and holding her hair back as she continued to vomit up everything she had in her stomach. It was getting worse, he knew that. He knew that she was sick, and so far the doctor hadn't a treatment for her.

Leonardo, also woken from her sounds, knocked on the door of their room slightly. "Come in." Ezio said. The door opened moments later and Leonardo stared down, pity welling up within himself for not being able to help his dear friend.

Aria finished and leaned back on her legs, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her nightshirt. "What's happening to me Ezio? First the fainting, then the numbness, and now the pain in my stomach and the vomiting. I-I..." Before Aria was able to finish, her world went blank and she fell forward into Ezios arms.

He looked up to Leonardo, his eyes dancing with an emotion he could place. Something that he hadn't felt in such a long time. Fear. "Call the doctor, please." Ezio stood and brought Aria back to the bed while Leonardo quickly fetched the closest doctor.

"I have sent for a doctor _bello._" He whispered down to her, sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand, encasing it in his own as he waited. It seemed like forever when the door opened again, revealing the doctor they had called upon so many times.

"She fainted again _signore?_" The doctor removed his mask from his face and put it down in the nearest table in the room. Leonardo and Ezio stood back, allowing him sufficient room to examine Aria while she was unconscious.

"Such a foul smell in here. Has she vomited again as well?" The doctor asked, taking Arias wrist in his hand and counting the beats per minute she had.

"Yes. I should get rid of it so it won't make any of us ill as well." Leonardo said, grabbing the bucket and heading for the door. It wasn't his favorite job, but it was something that had to be done considering the circumstances.

"_Signore,_ I must ask you something. May I see her? I need to do a full examination and these clothes will hinder me. I assure you I am not some pervert; you may stay if you like."

Ezio nodded and helped the doctor remove her nightgown. He then began to examine her thoroughly. Looking for open wounds, bug bites, spider bites, any sign of what may be causing these symptoms in this delicate little girl. He even felt for bulges beneath the skin, perhaps a pocket of swelling fluids maybe? A cyst even?

He examined her for what seemed like an eternity to Ezio. Every time the doctor would visit, the verdict was always the same. He had no answer for what was ailing his small flower and it killed him every time.

_"Signore,_ please walk with me for a moment." The doctor covered Aria back up and motioned for Ezio to walk with him down into Leonardo's workshop. "I do not know what is wrong with her. I am sorry. But-"

"But what! You come here at least once a month and yet you discover nothing! You are a doctor this is your job! To fix what is broken!" Ezio fumed his own anger and sadness overwhelming in his sleepy state.

"Ezio my friend. It is not the doctor's fault if he doesn't know what is wrong. Please do not yell, you'll wake Aria. She is at peace while sleeping." Leonardo came forward from his hiding spot. He intended to stay down there until the doctor left but once the pair came downstairs together, he knew something had to be wrong.

_"Signore,_ you must listen to me, please. I know not what ails your beloved but...but she is not well. Please sit for a moment." Ezio did as the doctor asked, a new fear sweeping within him. Usually the doctor just apologizes and leaves, but this...this was different.

"I hate to say this but...she is dying _signore._ With every visit her heart grows weaker, her breathing more shallow and her strength when awake is less and less. At this rate I do not know how long she has. Two days, two months, two years? I cannot say, but what I can say is that you must spend as much time with her as possible. I cannot predict her future. My condolences _signore._" The doctor gathered his things and set back out to his own home, intended on getting some sleep after delivering such grave news.

The door shut with an eerie creek just as Aria's head poked out from the staircase. Her body was wrapped in the blanket she and Ezio slept with and her face still had a twinge of green to it from her earlier vomiting. She had not heard what the doctor said; she did not know her fate as of now.

"I'll leave you then." Leonardo began walking back to his own room, stopping and kissing Aria on the forehead before ascending the stairs, a new weight heaving heavily on him as he walked.

"Ezio, what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Ezio, trembling from the news, motioned for her to come over to him. She walked forward and he scooped her up into his arms, sitting down in a large chair with her against him in his lap.

_"Bello,_ how do I say this?" Her hand found his cheek, turning him toward her so she could look at him. Brushing her thumb across his stubbled skin slightly, she could tell that the news was not good. Had the doctor finally figured out what was wrong with her? Was there a cure for her unnamed illness?

"Tell me Ezio. What did the doctor say?" She urged, wanting to find out her fate now that there is an answer.

"You...you are dying _bello._ I know not how long you have." He could have cried as those words left his lips. His flower was wilting away from him, and no matter how much water, how much sunlight, how much love and care he put, she would not heal. She would not get better; she would continue to die right before him.

She sat there for a moment, letting his words sink in before she managed a small mumble. "_Merda..._"

* * *

As the weeks passed, the doctor visited more often, once every few days now. Still the answer was the same, nothing. He had no answer for the ailment of little Aria. He spoke with Ezio and Leonardo as always and returned to his shop, frustration coursing though his skilled veins at not being able to help a patient in need.

Ezio had to go on an assignment and was gone for a few days. "Leonardo, take care of my flower. This man is in the city, it should not take more than a few days. Watch after her, watch after my Aria."

Leonardo gave a nod of his head and Ezio walked out the door, intending to get this assignment over with as quickly as possible. He did not want to miss a moment with Aria. She had been getting worse. With every passing day, he saw another petal fall to the floor, never to be revived again.

As Ezio left, Leonardo went up to the room that the couple shared. He found Aria sitting by the window in a rocking chair Ezio purchased for her a few weeks before. Tears flowed from her as she sat, watching the occasional bird nip at the seed she had put out earlier that morning. "Leonardo..."

"What troubles you Aria? Why are you crying? Is it because Ezio is gone? Do not fear, he will be back in a few days, I assure you." Though he did not say it, Leonardo knew exactly what troubled her. She often thought of her sickness or whatever was happening to her and it hurt. It hurt knowing that her time was near and there was no stopping it. But he dared not to say that, no words needed to be spoken about such thing unless she brought it up first.

"Leonardo, this morning I was walking around. I bathed, cooked breakfast, and even managed to set some birdseed out for these feathery friends. But now...Leonardo I cannot move my legs. I cannot walk anymore. It's getting worse again."

Leonardo felt his heart sink. As she had said, he had seen her walking around earlier that morning, but now...she can no longer do such things. "I'm sorry Aria. What would you like for me to do? Can I bring you anything?"

"No. Just, leave me be. If Ezio returns early please send him up." She choked on a sob and Leonardo did as she wished. Though he did not want to, he closed the door, hearing her trying to smother the sobs and hiccups that escaped.

Ezio walked with heavy steps toward the workshop of Leonardo. There was no denying that he wanted to see his flower, but he was almost scared to see her. Scared that she would no longer be there when he arrived. He opened the familiar door but did not see Aria sitting in the corner. Her stool at the easel had collected a thin layer of dust and her paints shriveled from being dry, cracking at the top.

"Ezio my friend." Leonardo emerged from the stairs with a look of grief upon his bearded face. "Come Ezio. Aria has told me to fetch you the moment you return."

Ezio did not hesitate. He followed Leonardo up the steps, but entered the room they shared on his own. Leonardo didn't want to be around for whatever was going to happen next. As Ezio entered the room, his heart dropped and his stomach churned.

"_Bello..._"

"Ezio. Come closer please. I-I can barely hear you." Aria sat in the same rocking chair. Blankets covered her form as she stared out the same window, watching the same birds come and eat the birdseed that Leonardo now left for her.

Her face had paled dramatically, and her cheeks sunk in. She lost weight, and the shine in her hair and eyes were long gone. It was like she was nothing more than the shell of a human body, and it nearly sent Ezio to tears. "Forgive me Ezio. I know that I must look horrible. Finally I look the way I feel."

"Aria, do not say such things. You look-"

"I'm dying Ezio. We both know that, and I..." Aria felt tears of pain topple over from her lids as words she never wanted to say left her mouth. "I am holding you back. So much I'm holding you back, Ezio. From your job, from a new love, from everything. You have to come home and take care of me like I was a child and I hate it. And I hate that I can't do anything about it!" She sobbed and brought her hands up to her mouth, while Ezio remained silent. He was surprised by her sudden small outburst. It angered him to think that she was doing such a thing, but what could he say to that? He was so terrified of hurting her that at that very moment, all words were lost to him. She was not a burden to him, but she felt as though she was. And by the looks of her, she was barely hanging onto what life she still had left within her.

_"Bello_, I will return shortly." Ezio quickly turned on his heel and nearly ran down the stairs. He rushed past Leonardo but was stopped by the genius just as quick. "Ezio! You just returned! Where are you going! You can't just leave Aria like that!" He scolded.

"Leonardo, I will be back shortly. I must do something before it's too late. Before I regret something the rest of my life. I will be back, watch after Aria until I return again." With that being said, Ezio jerked his arm away from Leonardo and ran out the door into the bustling streets of the city.

"Ezio...what are you doing, my friend?" Leonardo muttered out, watching as the figure in white disappeared from his sight. He soon went back up to Aria and found her in a horrible state. Tears dotted her eyes and she was shaking. She could no longer stomach any food and her body had become frail.

"He has left hasn't he?" Aria did not need an answer. She knew that once Ezio saw her reason, he would leave her. And she did not blame him, she could not blame him. Who would want to take care of something in her condition?

"He will return Aria. He has not left you, I promise that. He's not heartless like that, he will return."

A silence drew in the room as they contemplated the situation. "Yes..." Aria muttered out through the last of her tears.

* * *

Ezio looked left and right, eyes darting every which a way he could to find the one shop that eluded him. He had to find it, and it had to be today. "Where is that shop!" He grumbled out, fists clenching and eyes closing in anger. He had been running for a good twenty minutes, twenty minutes too long for his flower was shriveling into nothing back at home.

"Aria, I am trying to hurry. Aria, please, hold on for me." He sighed out, once again opening his eyes and coming face to face with a stranger that he did not know or had ever seen in his life.

"_Signore?_" An older man had tapped him on the shoulder and grabbed his attention for the slightest moment. "Forgive me, but this old man has watched you run around this area for the last time. What are you looking for?"

Ezio leaned in and whispered into the man's ears the destination that he wanted, and pulled back to look at him. "That is what I want. Am I even in the right area, please, it's urgent and I have little time to spare."

"Of course _signore. _The shop you seek is right over there. The one with white roses and Ivy climbing up the sides of the building. They are the finest in town I assure you!"

"Many thanks _signore_." Ezio quickly departed from the older man and ran toward the shop, opening the door in haste and scaring the workers there from his flurry and rash actions.

"Can I help you?" The owner of the shop came forward, a beaming smile on her wrinkled face as Ezio walked toward the counter briskly.

"Yes, do you have any openings for today? For this evening?" He was puffing by now, the stress of finding the shop and thinking of Aria almost too much for him. Even as an assassin, he too gets tired.

"No sir, I'm sorry. We are not available until tomorrow. Unless someone cancels then-"

"Please...I can't wait until tomorrow...She's dying and I can't live the rest of my life regretting not doing this." Honey orbs stared into those of a truly desperate man, seeing his sadness and the want of this one thing before his beloved passed.

A small silence rung through the shop and the workers all stared at each other, sadness of the news overwhelming them in an instant.

"Marie, bring me the schedule book." The owner said, waving her hand to a younger girl and waiting as she brought a blue, leather-bound book over. Once she had it, she flipped the pages to that day and looked at the names there. She gave a small smile and took a pen, crossing a line through one of them.

"I believe we just had an opening _signore_. Marie, inform the couple there will be a slight delay with the rehearsal this evening. And Marie, get everything, this will be rushed but we are going to provide all the necessities that we can. Clothes, jewelry, flowers, everything we have for this one. And _signore_, there's no need to pay. Not for something like this. Bring her here immediately and we will get started right away."

"Many thanks. I will be back within the hour." Ezio breathed out a small sigh of relief, tipping his head to the woman before rushing out the shop once more and back the workshop that held his wilting flower.

* * *

Leonardo paced back and forth on the lower floor while Aria still sat in her chair above. "Where are you Ezio? What is taking so long!" Even now Leonardo was feeling the stress. Of course he'd never let Aria see him in such a state, it would break her heart.

With a sudden boom, Ezio stormed in through the door and immediately started for the stairs to Arias room. "Ezio! What are you doing! Calm down!"

"Leonardo. I have little time left with her; I can see that as plain as I see my targets. I ask that you dress in your best clothes, now. When you are finished, come upstairs and I will lead you and Aria somewhere. Please hurry as quickly as you can."

Ezio once again began to ascend the stairs while a confused Leonardo went to change into clothes that were more decent than the ones he currently wore. They were tattered with dust and small scratches from where he worked. "Of course Ezio. Whatever you need."

Once Ezio entered Arias room, he saw that she looked the same as before. Not better and not worse, the same. And he was content with that. "_Bello_, forgive me for rushing off but there was something that I needed to do."

Leonardo was at the door and Ezio nodded to him silently. "Aria, I'm going to take you somewhere. Somewhere that I hope you will like." Ezio came over and picked her up as gently as he could. She was so light now, so frail and fragile.

"Where are we g-going?" She stuttered out, bringing up and arm and wrapping it around his neck the best she could.

"It's a surprise _bello._ A surprise that I hope you'll like." Ezio did not run, he did not want to jerk her around in her current state. Instead he set a brisk pace and arrived at the shop within ten minutes, now that he knew where it was of course. Her eyes widened when she read the sign on the shop, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Ezio this is-"

"I know Leonardo. I know exactly what this place is. Do you _bello_?" Ezio looked down to the flower in his arms and watched as her mouth fell open in shock. Eyes darted everywhere and she trembled slightly. From joy or from fear was the question though.

"E-Ezio, t-this is a bridal shop."

"Yes it is." The trio walked in, only to be met by bustling and hurrying workers that were setting everything up to the best of their abilities considering their time restraint. The owner once again came forward to greet Ezio and noted the bundle in his arms.

"This must be her. Bring her to the back and we will get her ready." Ezio followed the owner carefully while Leonardo was jerked away to help with the arrangements. It was to be taken place outside, amongst the white roses at the back of the building. Birdfeeders had been hung and filled and the seats had been dusted of leaves and other grime, ready for such a special occasion.

"Here we are, set her right here and leave her to us. The boys will assist in getting you ready as well." With a wave of her hand, Ezio was ushered away by the men of the shop, practically jerking his clothes off before they were even behind closed doors.

"Child, I know not what is wrong with you, but this is a special day. So anything you want, you can have. Here are all the dresses that we have at the moment, pick any one that you like." She walked over to the opposite end of the room and rolled over a rack that held some of the most beautiful dresses that Aria had ever seen. She was star struck by it all, but still in the back of her mind there was that nagging feeling. A nagging feeling that wouldn't seem to go away.

"Do you see any you like dear?"

Without hesitation, Aria burst out into tears, bringing up the blankets that Ezio carried her in to her face, trying to wipe them away as quick as they came. "C-Can I ask you something?"

The owner came over and bent down in front of her, helping her rid the tears from her face as she soothed with quiet words. "Of course child. What is the matter? You're getting married today, you should be happy."

"That's the point. Ezio wants to marry me, but I am s-so close to dying. Would it not be cruel to be with him, only to leave him so soon?" Aria gave off a rough cough as she waited for the owners answer. She felt like she was being mean to Ezio, but at the same time she swelled with happiness at the thought of marrying him.

"Would it not be cruel to deny him? That man wants nothing more than for you to be his, even if it's only for a little while. He came bursting into this shop with fear on his face. He wants to marry you or he'll regret it for the rest of his life."

Aria stared into the honey eyes that held such a wisdom she did not possess. Biting back more tears, Aria let her eyes wonder to the rack of dresses. "I-I...I like that dress. That one on the very end." She pointed a shaky finger to the one she found suitable and the owner gave off a smile.

"Alright then, that one it shall be."

It must have been at least an hour and a half before Aria was finished. There were four or five girls all doing different things to her as she sat in the dress that she had picked. She did not want a strapless dress, her shoulders were too frail and she feared that she would not be able to keep it up, so she opted for one that had longer sleeves. It had a small dip near the breasts and a train that was several feet behind her. Though she wouldn't be able to walk, they had provided a chair that rolled and wouldn't snag at the back or rip anything.

Her nails were painted and her makeup was done ever so lightly. Her hair on the other hand was styled with small rosebuds and flowers that made her sparkle in her sickly state. Once finished, the ladies helped her into a rolling chair and added the final touches, her own bouquet of flowers.

"Child, this is going to be a private wedding so you may keep the flowers. And if you like, you may keep the dress as well." The older lady added the final bit of gloss to her chapped lips and gave her a small smile. They knew what was happening; even the gentleman working on Ezio knew the moment she was carried into the shop.

She was sick. She was sick and the doctor couldn't cure her. Had it not been for Ezio and his story, they would have feared catching whatever disease she carried. But instead they found sorrow with her and her beloved; they found pity inside of them that replaced the fear.

"Alright dear, it's time. Marie, go fetch the younger man." Marie quickly scurried out and fetched Leonardo. He came rushing in and one glace at his little painter made him nearly burst into tears that very moment.

"Oh Aria, you look wonderful. Now come along, it time." Leonardo walked forward and was going to push the chair to the aisle but Aria caught his arm before he could get behind her. She made an effort to pull him down; he noticed her sad strength and leaned down.

"Leonardo you have been such a good friend to me, a brother more than anything. My time with you has been some of my fondest memories, thank you for taking me in and giving me a chance no one else would. You treated me better than my own family did" Aria leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon his cheek, catching a tear that dared to escape from her made up eyes.

"The same to you Aria." Giving a small sniffle, Leonardo pushed the chair to where it was positioned at the top of the isle, being careful to watch her train of cloth as he did so. Aria looked forward, seeing beautiful roses and blue birds flying about in the small enclosure. Vines climbing on old wooden posts and at the end of the long white aisle, she saw Ezio standing. His hands were clamped together in front of his white, dressy clothes and his eyes never left her as she was wheeled in.

"_Bello_." He mumbled from under his breath. A small song was starting to play from an even smaller band of two. One flute and one guitar made up a happy melody as Leonardo pushed Aria down the aisle. Fear shook her form and she clutched onto the flowers in her hands as hard as she could. Once she had reached her destination, Leonardo took a step back and Ezio came to her, picking her up and cradling her close to him.

"You look beautiful _bello_." He whispered down to her, watching as she smiled slightly in her hurting state.

"And you look handsome Ezio." She replied back. Ezio gave her an equal small smile and they listened closely as the ceremony began. "Do you Ezio; take this Aria to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do. More than anything." Ezio felt Aria growing, almost stiff like in his arms. He gave a glance over to her and saw that she had tears streaming down her face now. "_Bello_." He mumbled out as the priest continued the sermon.

"I cannot move my arms anymore Ezio." Aria was holding in quiet sobs, not daring to ruin the moment of her own wedding. "And do you Aria, that this Ezio to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do. I do. I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Good sir, you may now kiss your bride." The priest closed the sacred book, and stood back as he waited for the moment that would truly bond two humans together in holy matrimony.

Ezio stared into the dull eyes of his beloved, his lover, his wife. "Aria, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. I am honored that you allowed me the greatest gift of all, to be your husband."

Aria blinked back tears, now unable to stop them since her arms gave away. "Ezio, you are the best to have happened to me as well, and I don't want to be your only wife. Somewhere out there is a woman that will make you equally happy, and she will love you. You will marry her and you will have many children running around with her. You will die together and be happy together. I love you Ezio."

Ezio could feel his heart breaking with every word she muttered out in an airy whisper. "I love you Aria." Ezio leaned forward and placed a kiss upon her chapped lips. Though she was sick, he could still smell that familiar scent of honey and strawberries. Her wet tears scraped against his cheek and she kissed back with as much force as she could before suddenly...she stopped.

It was like she had fallen asleep. Her head lolled back slightly against Ezios shoulder and her once shallow breathing had come to a halt. "Aria?" Shaking slightly, Ezio sat down on the ground and held her close, saying her name over and over again like somehow it would bring her back to him and wake her up.

"Aria! Aria! Please _bello_! Please!" He pulled her body away from his and stared down at her, looking at her sunken cheeks and chapped lips. Her dull hair and faded eyes that once held so much life were now gone. "I love you Aria. So much this man loves you. I hope now that at least, you are happy." Ezio pulled her close to him and held her limp body, ignoring the sniffles that came from around him from the workers of the bridal shop.

Love.

There are some who think that it doesn't exist, but there are others who believe it can happen in an instant; in the blink of an eye. True love at first sight is rare, but it does happen, and when it does it is nothing short of _magical_.

But like all magical stories, they must eventually..._come to an end._


End file.
